The Realm of Dreams
by aphleser
Summary: Imagine the Wicked characters having sex dreams about each other... Fourshot, based on the three main characters. Bookverse, rated T, but may go up to an M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**[Had a funny thought and it turned into a four-shot. Imagine, the Wicked characters having wet dreams about each other... Beginning with Elphaba dreaming about Fiyero, to Fiyero dreaming about Elphaba, to Elphaba dreaming about G(a)linda, to G(a)linda dreaming about Elphaba.]**

Sturdy hands on her body, meandering from her hips to run up her sides were all she could feel, the only sentient sensations. The previously alien touch was glorious, divine almost. Instead of her instinctive tensing, Elphaba relaxed, welcoming the warmth radiating from the mystery hands. A slow sigh of pleasure blew out of her parted lips, as the hands separated, one curling around her slender waist, and the other rubbing her upper arm, stroking her skinny shoulders.

Eyes squeezed lazily shut, Elphaba's spine arched into the capable hands, and they responded by holding her body gently, supporting her weight easily.  
Her calculating brain had been softly sedated, and all she could deduce was that the hands were male, and they were electrifyingly pleasurable. Elphaba felt fingers dancing along her waistline, waltzing to where shoulder met neck, spinning and pirouetting to her hips. Her parted lips split further apart, to let a gasp pass through.

She had to know who could perform miracles on her body with his hands, but her eyes stayed obstinately closed.

Driven desperate with an overwhelming desire to kiss the man touching her so expertly, and a strong wish to know his identity, Elphaba mewled gently. Her own slender hands rose to touch her hidden lover, and - hearing a soft groan as her fingers made contact with a muscled chest - found him. She actively teased him, going by touch only. Drawing lazy circles across his collar and travelling down to his tensed abdomen, she smirked, hearing rolling growls emitting from his throat. Flying her hands to cup his face, Elphaba attempted to discern this skilled, passionate paramour by his features. Her digits found him formed with strength, with smooth, straight features, full lips and a sturdy chin. He was most definitely male. But his identity was still clouded and foggy. The features felt familiar, but her mind refused to go any further in her discovery.  
Elphaba was suddenly, but pleasurably distracted from her lover's face by his lips, which landed sweetly on the base of her throat. A fully-fledged moan escaped her, as his mouth explored her willing neck. A gently-pressured bite to her earlobe undid her, leaving her a gasping, expertly turned-on mess. Softer kisses trailed from under her ear to her jaw,

moving ever-closer to her waiting mouth.  
Elphaba suddenly sensed his hands, which were stationed safely at her waist previously, had slid upwards, stroking tantalisingly close to her breasts. Wanting moans issued from her, gasps and groans melting into each other. As his lips moved higher, so did his hands.

Finally, agonisingly, his lips met hers slowly. Elphaba threw herself head first into the kiss, fiery and hot. Her hands clasped around his face, clutching at his jaw. Opening her mouth almost immediately, she felt her lover reciprocate enthusiastically. It was fire and ice, hard and soft, tough and tender. Gasps punctuated the kiss from both participants, and the two lovers energetically explored each other, orally and sensationally.

Feeling finally able to open her eyes and find her lover, Elphaba's eyes flew open eagerly. Finding dusky features, startling azure eyes and matching stunning, sparkling blue diamonds, Elphaba gasped in shock, shooting backwards away from him. Her fingers touched her bottom lip, uncomprehending who she had kissed with such fervour and followed her, arms clasping around her middle. With no available escape, Elphaba turned her head away, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Fae, I love you. I want you. Be mine, please?" When she didn't respond, he sighed, tightening his hold on her subconsciously.

"You liked what I was doing to you, didn't you? You responded, you touched me, you kissed me back." Challenging her, his voice dropped lower, huskier. Elphaba, breathing heavily, looked him in the eyes, shivering with something more than coldness. Emboldened, he began a repeat performance, running fingers across her body. He now knew all of her sensitive spots, had learned every pressure point, and he used this advantage ruthlessly and lustfully.

Soon, Elphaba was straining against him, hands clutching at his biceps, before moving down to grab at pure-white bed sheets. Her head tipped back, allowing eager access to her neck, and sighed softly, feeling full lips pressing against the delicate skin there. Fiyero started the beginnings of a moan, and chased it enthusiastically, before Elphaba arched her spine and finally cried into the charged air:

"Fiyero!"

Sitting up abruptly in bed, Elphaba - greatly disorientated - couldn't quite get her bearings. Heart beating like a locomotive, she touched her fingertips to her lips, still feeling the contact. She knew what she had just experienced was normal and expected in women, but the subject of her dream was the element that worried her. Why had she had a sex dream about Fiyero? Blue-diamonded, blue-blooded, royal Vinkun Fiyero? Why had he called her Fae so fondly, and claimed he loved her? Was her brain subconsciously, secretly enamoured of the Arjiki Prince? That couldn't possibly be true.  
Could it?

**[For those of you who read and reviewed my songfic Undisclosed Desires, I thank you from the depths of my heart. I had to delete it because it violated 's rules on copyright, and specifically, song lyric ownership. I'm sorry for not explaining properly, and deleting it so suddenly. Thank you again for your response. Review please!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Here's the next installment! I want to thank all that have responded with follows and favourites. You darlings make my day. Fiyero will be dreaming about Elphaba.]**

Touch. Feel. Sensation. Cool. Warmth.

Contrasting experiences occuring in tandem. Being utterly comfortable, yet entirely restless. Perfectly satisfied, yet hungering for something more. And this hunger, this insatiable yearning was reaching for the contact that was felt so immensely _good_.

Darkness reigned his world. But as Fiyero became more aware of himself, he felt a cool slender hand across his eyes, plunging his sight into all-encompassing midnight. The other hand clutched at his upper arms. Fingers tapped at his brow, nails rested at the corner of his eyes. He had no idea who was concealing themselves from him, but from the hand, they were female. This show of dominance was strangely arousing, but he still couldn't help scrabbling his fingers against the hand, trying to pull it away to free his vision. This blackness hid his teasing lover from him.

"No no no, my heart. Not yet, or I'll have to punish you." The slow, smoky words were incendiary, setting his blood on sparking fire, hugnry and insatiable. He stopped tugging immediately. But her voice was curiously familiar. It was sultry, but the throaty element in it was a niggling reminder. It couldn't be _her_, could it?

Kisses to his cheek, his jaw, his lips, his neck, his chest, his diamonds... Lips that felt glorious, divine, beautiful and generous, feminine and precious, passionate and fiery, dilligent and held a thousand and one promises, of love and happiness and company and acceptance-

A long, scorching kiss to his mouth jolted him, like a charge of crackling electricity, igniting every nerve in his body. Effectively distracted, he lost his train of thought, his identity, his name. Only the lips against his were all he knew, and he never wanted this magical union to end. He kissed back, of course, parting his lips and allowing her tongue to explore the new territory of his mouth, to plant her flag and claim as her own. He wanted to be irrevocably _hers_. Whoever she was.

Feeling the other unidentified hand meander across his chest, Fiyero groaned. It made its painfully slow path down his tense abdomen to the growing buldge in his bottoms. Hips surging upwards for more contact, Fiyero gasped.

Reaching out for something, anything, Fiyero's fingers stretched into the void of unaware darkness. He ached to hold his secret paramour, feel her in his arms, safe and secure and _real_. His fingertips brushed silky skin, so soft and inviting.

He heard a moan, throaty and low. That voice! Again. It was a warm campfire, smoky and glowing with pulsing embers. He felt the fingers rising away from his eyes, and he gladly opened them to see his hidden lover. He was met with rich, dark brown eyes, with glittering stardust trails of silver, holding wisdom and love and lust, with large inky pupils.

"Hello, Yero my hero." There was that voice! Irises flicking down to those powerful lips that could have him begging in clock-ticks, Fiyero was struck by their dark, leaf-ivy colour. Come to think of it, he reflected, blinking his vision clear, her skin was a lighter, cool emerald.

"Elphaba?" His only emotion was confusion, but she was undeterred.

Chuckling throatily, she leaned down to kiss him dizzyingly.

"Who else?" she teased. Elphaba was on all fours, trapping him on his back. He was suddenly very aware of her state of dress. In that it didn't exist. She was not wearing a stitch of clothing, and as suddenly shy as he was, he couldn't help but look. She most definately had curves, albeit slender ones. Her usual shapeless frocks hid a body that would be a crime to conceal, in his opinion.

"Are you real?" Fiyero asked huskily, hands creeping up to hold her by the waist. She gave him a pitiful look, as if he were an animal she had to put out of its misery.

"Of course not, my heart." Just as he made to grab her middle, Elphaba dissipated into a shimmer of smoke.

"Elphaba!" Bolting upright in bed, Fiyero looked incredulously at his hands. He was sure he was about to hold her, but she was gone. Disappeared into thin air, like a spectre.

Of all the women in Shiz, why did Elphaba haunt _his_dreams with her burning passion and glowing kisses?

**[I tried to put in a little ghost imagery, just for Halloween. More to come soon! Review with your thoughts please!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[New chapter! I'm really warmed by the response this little series has sparked, and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and followed and favourited. You are appreciated and cherished. Elphaba will be dreaming about Galinda.]**

A honey-sweet giggle bubbled through the air and stroked at Elphaba's skin. High-pitched, lilting, adorable... She was sure that if she were to stick out her tongue tentatively, she would taste sugar. The sound was like the richest meringue, the most airy whipped cream, so... sweet.

The noise alone prompted a lazy smile to spread across Elphaba's lips, full of simple, pure happiness. The giggle was an instant lift, like the wings of a sparrow flitting from tree to tree, cocking it's head and regarding her with beady, button-black eyes. The laugh felt like flying, that's it! Like soaring above the ground, with no irritating gravity to yank her down. It was heady, and entrancing, and stunning...

"Elphie..." The little voice giggled again. Her begrudging nickname only enhanced the sensation of happiness, sounding light and content. No part of her brain devoted it's time to trying to guess who was giggling, it was too filled with smiles and laughs and kindness.

"Elphie, darling... Do you love me?" The voice chuckled again, but with a hint of lust darkening the illusion. Elphaba shuddered, eyes closed in contentment, before breathing back an almost inaudiable:

"_Y__es..."_ An unexpected pair of hands suddenly stroked at her ribs, drawing lazy patterns across Elphaba's taut abdomen. The green woman shivered, and arched into the capable hands, making her draw out the 's' at the end of her admittance.

"Good, because I love you too, Elphie." The voice still was a mystery to her, but Elphaba didn't care much for puzzles when she could be carresed and held like_ this_. The words didn't even compute much with her. She was aware that she had been told of someone's love for her, and had told someone of her love for them, but nothing was important, nothing except- the lips!

Escaped air hissed from between her teeth, feeling soft lips at her throat and fingers travel upwards to her breasts. Elphaba's own hands sparked to life, and they landed on a petite waist. Squeezing and hearing the giggle once more, she wrapped her long arms around the mystery giggler's middle.

Mystery... the giggler was clearly female, no man had a waist that small. And the laugh was too high-pitched for anything but a girl to emit. So did that mean Elphaba was enamoured of women? As well as men? Her dream of Fiyero suddenly seemed very unimportant, compared to the quiet chuckles of her chittery little sparrow. But was this happening real? Or another night phantasm?

Elphaba decided to open her eyes and find out.

What met her was almost heart-stopping in its shock factor.

Periwinkle blue eyes sparkling laughter and love into hers. Thick brown lashes fluttered sweetly, slowly. Golden curls, pale in the moonlight, wild around her face.

"Galinda? Is that you?" Elphaba whispered, her voice small and scared.

"But of course, Elphie! I knew you were the smart one in our relationship." Galinda tipped her mouth down to taste Elphaba's nipples. But another thing dominated the forefront of Elphaba's mind.

"R-relationship?" Since when? Elphaba surmised she'd remember when she engaged ina union with none other that Miss Galinda Arduenna! But with said blonde's mouth on her teat, she was having trouble remembering anything. A soft groan heaved from her mouth, quite against her will, and her hips shot upwards to connect with Galinda's.

"Yes. I see you remember." Galinda lifted her head from Elphaba's breast and grinned at the sound of disappointment. But the desisting of sensual activities cleared Elphaba's head, and she gently said:

"Galinda, to my knowledge, we are not in any form of relationship." The words scarred Galinda, she could tell. But they also spurred her.

"Elphaba. Don't you dare play tricks on me! Don't you even _dare_ doubt our relationship! It's happened, and it's real, and I love you!"

Before the green woman could stop her, the Frottican's lips were on hers, hard and passionte. Galinda wasn't pleasuring anymore, she was proving a point. And an incredibly mind-fogging point at that. Elphaba could barely thing beyond the pressure on her mouth. Before long, the Munchkinlander was kissing clumsily back, and a delighted Galinda opened her mouth, blowing moist, hot breath across Elphaba's sturdy jaw. The couple switched positions, the green woman flipping Galinda onto her back, pinning her down with a searing kiss.

Soft moans and gasps interrupted their heated kiss, nails scrabbling at clothes and fingers twisting in hair.

The abrupt absence of Galinda's lips on hers suddenly jolted Elphaba from her reverie, her lips kissing air and hands clutching at emptiness. Fighting the urge to cry, the green woman curled up, saddeningly awakened from her amorous dream. Her second in the past week! She must a polyamorous woman, to want both males and females.

Why her, of all people?


	4. Chapter 4

**[Here lies the last installment of Realm of Dreams. Thank you so much to all who have responded and favourited and followed and reviewed; you are special and I love you all. Now Galinda will be dreaming about Elphaba. Enjoy, and review!]**

Fire. Incendiary, flaming, burning, scalding heat, licking at Galinda's lower abdomen and a little further down, setting her ablaze. She shifted slightly, aroused yet yearning for a release, letting out a tiny whimper of need.

Cool, slender hands stroked at her thighs, but instead of smothering the flames, the fingers only stoked them hotter, intensifying her arousal. A louder whine escaped between her lips, and a warm, dark brown voice chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue, my sweet." Galinda didn't know the speaker, although the voice was familiar, but she felt quite indignant towards them. They weren't burning with lust. As far as she knew.

Almost as if the voice had read her mind, it responded with an answer to her inaudiable question.

"Now, don't go getting ideas that I don't find you absolutely delectable, my pretty. Because I do. Unnamed God help me, I do." The voice dipped lower in the darkness, seemingly hovering above Galinda's torso. When she suddenly felt lips descend on her stomach, the little socialite arched her spine and gasped loudly. The lips explored her, caressing her bare skin with satin-softness. A skilled tongue trailed across her yearning form, dipping into her navel and swirling across her ribs. Gasps transfigured slowly into moans, and Galinda welcomed the delicious sensations, even if they did cause her heat to flare.

When the lips sauntered casually up her body, inching slowly closer to her pert breasts, Galinda whimpered pitifully, aching for more. Tipping her chest upwards, hoping to encourage those lips to kiss a little higher, Galinda heard another dark chuckle. Unnamed God, even her lover's laugh was arousing.

"Galinda, my lovely, all in good time," the voice was a degree firmer, and Galinda got the impression she was pushing her luck. But the next whispered sentance sent hope surging through her; "I want to taste you." Almost more a hiss than anything else, the words excited Galinda beyond comprehension.

When the hot mouth closed around her stiff nipple, Galinda cried out in ecstasy. Her back arched once more, and the slim hands held her body sweetly. This lover could make her body sing with desire, and sing it did.

As the tongue lavished her nipple with attention, the hands separated, one paying close attention to the other, neglected bud, and the other tracing delicate circles and swirls across her goose-fleshed skin. When her lover began to suck at her breasts like a hungry infant, Galinda cried out:

"Please, whoever you are, please, more!"

All action on her body desisted, and Galinda was left feeling she'd said the wrong thing.

"'Whoever you are'?" The voice sounded hurt, pain laced in the syntax, "Galinda, my sweet, you know me. Don't go pretending you don't. You'll crush me."

Galinda felt overwhelmingly quilty for hurting her lover, and reached out both her hands to trace features with gentle fingertips. They met pointed features, soft as silk, thick eyebrows and a thin mouth.

"Open your eyes, my sweet, and _see_." Obeying, Galinda slowly lifted her eyelids. A soft face, gazing down at her with love. A soft, green, face.

"Elphie?" Galinda breathed in shock, almost inhaling the pet name. The head nodded, smiling at her.

"You know me." Just then, Elphaba Thropp kissed her with dizzying passion, skill and fire. Just as the petite blond began to kiss back, she vapourised, leaving Galinda kissing air.

Waking up with a start, Galinda felt an unexplainable sadness and tears welled in her eyes. Elphaba had loved her, devoted incredibly skilled attention to her, but only in a dream. Her hands fisted in the bedsheets in frustration. Glancing over at the silent pile of blankets on the neighbouring bed, she wondered what her curious green roomate was dreaming about. Just as her brain began to entertain the notion that it may be _her_, her common sense smacked her back into humility with a sharp: Elphie would't love anyone, let alone you. She's not one for love.

Galinda turned over, her back to the other bed, and curled up tighter, hoping for numbness.

**XoX**

Shiz bustled with activity that morning, students flitting from the Buttery to the classrooms, from dormitories to lecture theatres, and from vanity tables to bathrooms. Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda were no exception to this communal morning ritual.

The green woman charged down the hallways, hoping for ownership of the last cup of coffee. When she saw a blue-diamonded hand beat her to the cup, her heart leapt into her throat. Fiyero glanced upwards and blushed. His dream lover (now fully clothed and covered) was staring at the cup in his hands. He tentatively held out the mug to her.

"Would you like the last cup?" He tried for a smile, but it was a meager one. Not that Elphaba noticed. She was too preoccupied with staring at his hands, the image of them all over her willing body strong and powerful in her mind's eye.

"No, no, it doesn't matter." She finally stammered, and spun away, stomping towards her lesson.

As Elphaba entered the classroom, she scanned for a place to sit, ready to absorb her education. Eyes falling on a curly blonde head, she started at the sudden feeling of affection filling her chest. That was unexpected. As the unblemished face turned in her direction, Elphaba felt her heart jump again. It would not be pushed down, this feeling. Galinda smiled weakly at the green woman, and gestured vaguely at the seat next to her.

Elphaba smiled tightly and sat down, imagining those pink, smiling lips pressed against hers. Galinda faced the front once more, and Elphaba swore she detected a hint of a rosy blush in her roomate's creamy cheeks.

Galinda felt her face heat up as Elphie sat next to her. That's not the only thing that was hot last night, a snide voice in her head snarked. Horrified at her own brain, Galinda ignored her own mind, hoping for distraction.

The professor walked in, and both women sighed with relief at the diversion. Each hearing the others sigh, both heads snapped back to look at each other in surprise.


End file.
